


Uncomfortable Enchanted Night

by BigBy1344



Series: Better Places To Be [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBy1344/pseuds/BigBy1344
Summary: Dwight hated places that caused him to be in contact with people...a lot of them.  Especially where people got drunk and laughed and touched. So why did his aunt insist on taking him? Why couldn't he say no? And why did that guy have to be so enticing? Well... It was only for one night....right?
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Series: Better Places To Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Uncomfortable Enchanted Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a great time writing, but with university and covid my mind has definitely been a bit hard pressed to stay focused on Better Places to Be. I was informed about David/Dwight week and was going to submit something for that, when I was informed as I wrote that some things would like to be seen. So now with such a late submission, I thought to give everyone who's followed along a taste of what David and Dwight could honestly be. 
> 
> I do apologize again for the long wait. My life is busy right now, and with full time classes, projects, exams and staying safe. I hope everyone is also staying safe during these trying times.
> 
> A Note to everyone: This is to let everyone know that this is before the actual start of the series. This takes place BEFORE “Better places to be” and IS cannon
> 
> Now come, let us dive into the game that is at place.  
> I promise it will be worth the wait.

_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump_ . A hand clenched over a solid chest tighter, breathing uneven again as a reminder to _stay calm_ rushed through his head. Chocolate brown eyes met cool, brilliant steel hued eyes. There was a softness there on that angelic face. There could be a hint of envy, thinking about how beautiful Aunt Ada generally was all the time. 

Those steel orbs flickered with amusement. Elbow length gloved hands extended, carefully pressing the overly elegant and luxurious mask into place. It had been a surprise gift that had made wariness seep in. Those gifts usually meant a trip with Ada _somewhere_ , and while monumental and memorable, also meant discomfort, fear, and doubt. 

The full soft white mask had been feature fitting. The elegant black lace that decorated the upper half of the mask had been so utterly delicate. You could see the spiral and old gothic lines and curls. If you took a step back, the design was fairly atypical, then again chocolate brown eyes noticed the butterfly wings finally when Aunt Ada tipped her head to the side as if examining the final product.

He felt his breath catch in his throat when her black gloves reached out and brushed aside some of his thick curled hair. He’d, with the advice from his aunt, slicked it back a little to keep it from looking like a mop. “I’m glad you decided to partake in my advice.” 

He wondered if she’d realized that there _hadn’t_ been much of a choice. Especially with her having showed up randomly at his home, gift in hand. The beautiful crimson red dress not hidden at all by the mink fur black coat she’d decided to put on over it. It did little to hide the curved embroidery of golden silk butterflies etched at her hips. Sometimes it was a wonder how his aunt and he got along so well with such different … _everything really_ he thought. 

The event was a black suit and tie, upper class ordeal. The only color he’d let his aunt even suggest for the suit after being informed of _that_ had been the tie. He’d wanted a black tie so he wouldn’t stand out. Wasn’t that _enough_ of a pain when his aunt was going in _red_ to a Black and White event? 

“Are you sure- ack.” His eyes widened behind the mask when the tie was tightened a _bit_ too tight around his neck, feeling more like a noose then a decorative piece of fabric. Those steel eyes looked at him with the same no-nonsense look he’d alway received from his aunt that made him internally cringe. It honestly wasn’t his fault that his aunt was someone he adored and felt more than humbled by. 

“The more you think about things, the less time you’ll have to enjoy the party.” She politely told him, bringing her hand to pat his lower face. His mask was also only covering half of his face. 

It had been something delicate and he wondered why she’d choose a _bird_ for him. Those masks tended to have the over exaggerated long beaks or over the top peacock feathers. It annoyed him to think about that. Still the design of his own mask had been carefully selected. 

The deep teal feathers faded into white that focused the attention towards the left side of his face instead of the full length. There were gold decorative curls and gothic lines surrounding his eyes and chin. Though the golden flakes had taken hints of faded deep purple that cut into the lines of what would have been his cheek bones. He had caught the hints of black that had been used to almost make the mask almost darker on the left. As if he was alway hiding part of himself.

His Aunt was alway great at picking things for him. 

“I am having an armoire delivered some time in the next week.” Ada replied, withdrawing from his personal scent. He could still catch the slight smell of smoke, fire, persimmons and a hint of something floral there. All those things were utterly his Aunt Ada. 

“What? Why?”

“Your old one looks to be falling to pieces, dear nephew. Come now, hurry up.” Ada stated, picking up her dainty black purse, shrugging on her black mink coat as she held out a hand. Instinct took over as he hooked his arm through her in a way to escort her. Something he was familiar with doing a few times before. “Better.”

“How long am I going to have to stay there?”

“Until you enjoy yourself.” 

“Aunt Ada…” 

She only made a sound of amusement, that light half chuckle sound that wasn’t quite a laugh before he only shook his head in wonder. His aunt was a force to be reckoned with. “You shouldn’t keep a lady waiting.” 

  
  


The orchestra that sat on raised platforms towards the front of the room still astounded him. The theme seemed a bit more morbid, darker than he would have originally would have thought for this type of place. Servers all wore the same mask, pale white with no features on the mask to tell them apart. Many other participants had apparently gone for masks that they held up by their hand on those sticks, or those masks you simply tie made not of clay or porcelain but possibly of the paper type.

He wasn’t sure, but the fact he’d managed to finally find a corner to hide himself in made it all the better to watch the swirls of people dancing. He wasn’t surprised in the least by how many black and white types of suits there were, from shades of black suits with grey, with white or the reverse. The ties were usually black though some tuck out with bow ties instead. 

There were a handful of people that instead, decided to wear color vests and ascots instead. Those had drawn his attention. Though one man in a white tux, with a colorful black ascot and the most boisterous feathered masked he’d ever seen made him cringe. The mask also had a slight tint over the eye socket, sort of what you would expect of something like sunglasses. The black hair was slicked back. 

He had stayed in his corner, nursing one of the glasses of campaign that had been given to him by his aunt. Her only instructions being _to live a little_ , before she had merely disappeared into the crowd. He’d seen her dance, drawing a large amount of attention before she disappeared from there too. _Aunt Ada is just a magician_. 

His attention was drawn back towards the white tuxedo, feather masked male who was _closer_ than he realized. A wave of his hand as he was talking to a beautiful black haired woman, with hair tumbling and cascading over her shoulder. The backless halter style dress glittered and glowed, gradianting from snow white to black at her feet. Almost pooling like a flow of foam or something. 

“How unfair of you, Mr. Visconti. I thought you’d come see me first.” The voice was soft, teasing. He wondered how they’d managed to even figure out who it was behind all the masks faced. Then again, he supposed their personality shined through. 

“Ah, I do apologize my dear.” He sounded teasing and slick with over confidence. He took the fair hand and kissed it, before twirling her suddenly into his arms. “How can I find you first when I enjoy my desserts last?” 

_That is the most awful and gross thing to say._ He thought idly as he heard the change of songs again. This time for a waltz then. 

“Far too kind. Now, I have a number of prominent guests, Mr. Visconti. I hope you don’t venture too far as the night progresses.” She warned him diligently, shaking her head. The design of her mask was of scales, beautiful hues of blue and pink and purples. It was as if she’d been half transformed into a mermaid. It was quite beautiful to say the least. 

He gave a light laugh, sipping his wine. “But of course, beautiful. We have all night to enjoy ourselves. You do throw a wonderful party. I just saw Mr. Simmons by the band. He was never one to really hide himself.” The man, Visconti replied. His gestures were a little more grandiose than he would have thought necessary. 

A flash of yellow and gold caught his eyes before he saw the mask. 

It was down all the way except for his lips. Though they were smaller than full, it didn’t hide that chiseled chin. He caught himself wondering what the rest of his face looked like. Though the mask spoke volumes about what kind of person _he_ was.

It was vibrant and bold, with hints of yellow, gold, oranges and black. The way that the lions main and curls were designed had him wandering if it had been hand crafted for the person. The mask itself was not actually white but instead a more subtle bone that did little to stop the deep dark eyes from being so intimidating. 

He barely noticed that the lion had waltzed right up and behind, only when the bird masked man shifted slightly, standing up a little fuller. 

“ _Excella_.” The female jolted, before a wide and seductive smile over her lips. 

“ _Well hello_.” Her tone suggested far too much meaning and made himself flush and shift uncomfortable as he took another sip and made his eyes shift away from the small group towards the floor again. It didn’t stop his ears from picking up the conversation. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you at one of these functions, darling.”

“It was sorted before I knew. I’ll have to give you a bell sometime soon. I’ll be on this side of the pond for a while.” 

He looked over slightly and caught the glimmer of anticipation and shifted away, getting up from his chair quietly. _And he’s british? She’s lucky to find people that want her company so much_. His foot got caught in a chair that was suddenly pushed out by a gentleman. He barely caught himself, muttering a quick “I’m sorry.” 

He heard the group quiet and felt his face flush. He hadn’t wanted attention to be drawn on him. He quickly managed to get back on his feet and cross the side of the elaborate ball room. 

  
  


_Hm…_ was the only thought that crossed his mind as he saw the young gentleman shift. The dove feathers that had been dyed were a unique color. One he wouldn’t mind getting a little familiar with. He’d been making strides himself to get across the ballroom since he’d seen the young man enter with the vivacious red dressed woman. He’d known that _she_ was out of his league, and it appeared many others did too. 

Her elegance and confidence had drawn men to her. Like bees to honey. The only difference was that she felt more like a shark than some timid little lamb in this ocean. 

So instead, his interest had peaked to who her partner had been. The fact he seemed so shy and introverted brought him some delight. Those _were_ easy, and he’d been making small moves here and there to feel out the rest of the room. _He_ was of course alway lucky, and had the confidence to enjoy that lavish luck he’d been so fortunate to believe in.

So perhaps that brought his annoyance out more when that damned idiot, lion wearing, british fuck showed up full of that damn ego.. _Just because your british doesn’t mean you alway get the prize_. Every time they were in the same damn area it felt like his luck alway soured some. More noticeable to him than to most people. 

He was a gambling man, afterall. He shook his head at the wonderful Excella who only made soft sounds and words. He honestly hadn’t cared much for her, and the same was returned. Excella enjoyed the company of a certain Doctor recently. He wasn’t sure what about _that_ doctor made someone like Excella fawn, but he would not critique tastes. No one could ever bother with tastes… 

“Yer alway around aren’t you, you bloody ass. I’m surprised you're not arse over tits yet.” 

Irritation flickered inside of him, which he smoothed over quickly. Two could play at this game. The beloved lady of the hour had left their small circle so he simply looked at the man which could annoy him most. “David. Here I thought we were friends.”

“Your bonkers.” David replied, his lips twisted slightly in a venerable sneer that alway adorned that fast. If anyone could say the most characteristic thing about David, it was his stupid sneer. 

“Now now, no need to get all out of shape for me.” He mocked, teasingly as he shifted to half circle around David. The two just never did get along with one another, something about their personalities, he was sure. 

“Ace.”

“David.” A response in kind, he simply lifted up his glass and took a sip. His attention shifting one way or another, his mind racing to grasp at something before he only offered a very polite and challenging smile towards the man. “Did you happen to bring a friend with you tonight?”

“Bugger off.”

Ace only reached out to grasp his arm to stop the man from storming away. “Alway in a rush with you.” He childed, though released his grip when he saw those eyes narrow behind the mask of the lion. “You’ve alway been up for a challenge, my dear good man.” Ace sipped again and this time he knew David was intrigued. “We haven’t played against one another in some time. So how about a game?” 

“You don’t play bloody games unless there’s a flutter.”

“Flutter? Oh! A bet. Yes yes.” Ace replied, waving a hand absentmindedly at the word. He caught the change in tune again, a violinist playing a marvelous tune which only made him smile. “Now, about that challenge.” He instructed and easily swiped the man’s arm twirling him a little more. 

Ace had tracked where that young man had gone off too, and while he would have liked a taste. He was all for _equal opportunities_ after all. No need to burn bridges, throw away someone’s affection when keeping them in pocket made for better results in the future. You never knew when you would need a helping hand anywhere. “There was this young man I had my eye on, I’m sure you notice. You’re not one to ignore someone-”

“That kid with the dove feathers?”

 _Kid he says_ , Ace thought in amusement, _Of course David would notice someone uncomfortable. That was alway his prerogative. Anyone uncomfortable was easier to nail against a wall or in a corridor._ Then again, these events while spacious and elegant held darker desires there as well. He’d caught numerous cheating spouses and had been a part of those fiascos. _What was life without a little thrill_?

“Let’s call him Dove then, shall we? A little birdie in the thicket of things. Not abnormal for us after all.” Ace responded, it wasn’t the first time they’d bet on some girl or boy that caught their attention. “I’ve kept my eye on him. He’s a little out of his depths, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind having some fun during this ball. His partner seems mostly to have let him be. Possibly only brought him along to have a good time here.” Ace reminded, finishing up his glass. The warmth of it coaxing through his vein made him feel a bit more lucky and loose.

“First to shag him?”

Ace only offered a charming smile. “But of course.”

“Usual wager?”

“Why not?” Ace responded, dusting off his sleeve of imaginary lint. “I believe you went first the last time. So I will go first this time.”

“Daft one, you are. If you get your hands on him first you’ll-”

“I promise no show of force.” Ace conceded, “There is something to be said about you trying to make me into a villain in these stakes. You haven’t won all of our conquests, David. Some of them I’ve even stolen from you.”

The man snorted, shifting his attention as he crossed his arms. “And if neither of us win?” That had never happened, but Ace would acknowledge that this prey they’d selected would be somewhat more flighty then the others. Their little Dove had been at the ball for perhaps two hours now and seemed only to gain in discomfort. 

“I’m sure we can both convince him to have a good time. We’ve done that before.” Ace offered, putting down his glass at a table. 

His eyes quick, hands even quicker when he swept and picked up another cup. “That was indeed quite an adventure. We called that one a tie.”

He saw David shift onto the back of his heels, pondering the wager now. 

They’d only shared once before. It happened to be at another event, Halloween, that time a year or so. That event had been costumes and the one they’d selected had been another mask wearing one. He’d had this dark hair, similar to the Little Dove. A lithe tone body that had some decent muscle on him. Though not nearly as flexible as he would have preferred. 

Ace’s usual … _companions_ tended to be women, afterall.

David was more uncaring of his taste, though the last year or two had been more males. It had been ever since that little Chinese Number David had attached himself to had ended. He couldn’t quite say it was unexpected but Ace hadn’t minded selecting males from time to time. 

A change of pace was decent. It never hurt to indulge in feeling enjoyment of overpowering someone and showing them a new type of thrill. He shifted his wrist, the silver watch he wore making soft clinks against his cufflinks. 

“That was a fine time.”

“Yes, do you remember his name?” Ace asked aloud, he hadn’t quite remembered. They don't usually share or exchange names. 

Those of their bets tended to be a one time thing. 

“Hm.” David responded, his attention now thrown back into memory.

They’d shared him over a small coffee table. Ace had been quite infatuated with those soft petal lips that he’d plunged himself there. David had taken him from behind. They’d never fought about who was where, simply enjoyed their time and so had that boy….

Ace felt himself chuckle as he listened to the soft string of names that David whisked out. “Oliver? Lucas? David? Victor… no. It was something rather common and boorish.” David had muttered quietly. “Jeffery? Connor?” David let out a slight sigh. “Something with a C in it I think. Doesn’t bloody matter.” David replied, “Why? Do you believe that bloke was one of our past?”

“Doubtful.” Ace replied, sipping on his glass. “Charles maybe?” Ace thought back, now only mildly curious about the name that boy had used. 

“You pick a room?”

Ace shook his head, “No. I haven’t decided upon one yet. Though I was thinking about a room that would be nice…”

“Second Floor has a parlor room.” David muttered, his mind seemingly latching onto some idea as a devilish smirk crossed his lips. “3rd door on your right, It has some fur rugs, a few chairs but it has this nice marble coffee table with a few mirrors about.”

The response only drew his own smile, chuckling a little at the reminder of their previous thoughts. It would be nice to revisit that sort of fornication again. This time without sharing of course. He planned to be a winner.

“Sounds like a plan, Anyone using that room in particular?”

“No.” David responded, shifting now. Arms dropping to his side before he too swiped a glass from a server now. He tipped his head back and gulped down the liquids. Never once truly tasting the fine liquor. “No one probably will tonight. First floor has enough rooms for people to faff around in.”

A slow smile drew onto Ace’s face as he chuckled. 

“Too much yakking..” David responded, Dark eyes looked over at him, and he just offered a daring smile. The game had been set.

Ace only lifted his glass and sipped, starting to walk away from the male that annoyed him, but their games alway turned things interesting.

“I’ll see you over the finish line, David.” 

“Don’t throw a wobble when I win.”


End file.
